Take Me Away
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: After months of waiting Danny finally decides to ask Valerie to go steady with him. Sam is horrified, and is prepared to do anything to get him back, but will she? Request by Jedimasterawesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Original idea belongs Jedimasterawesome, I'm merely the writer. You don't even want to consider what would happen if I owned Danny Phantom... ^^"**

Danny ran a hand through his jet black hair as he sighed in frustration. His other hand found its way to his jean pocket, producing s gold banded ring with a beautiful sea-green gem in the center. Danny stared at the ring as he ran his fingers over the gentle curvature of the piece of jewelry. He looked over to Jazz, who was busy reading a book on the couch in front of the picture window. She noticed how his eyes abruptly turned from hers and smiled, placing a bookmark on her page before setting the book on the coffee table.

"What's wrong, Danny?" She asked, carefully eyeing the halfa. He raised his head to meet her gaze, though he was uncomfortable in doing so.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" He countered. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Come on Danny, I know something's bothering you. There's no point in hiding your emotions because it will only take a toll on your physical health."

"Jazz, please, can we not talk about my health? Frankly, this has nothing to do with that..." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, well, care to enlighten me?" Danny blew out an exasperated sigh, tossing the ring over to her. Jazz inspected it closely, holding it up to the light to see it more clearly.

"Isn't this the class ring Dad got for you to give to S-" She cut herself off, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She said hastily, "N-nevermind, but what are you thinking about doing with it Danny?" A blush made its way to Danny's face as his bangs covered his ice colored eyes.

"I-I was thinking about giving it to Valerie..." He said slowly. Jazz's jaw dropped, shock clearly displayed across her face. The red head sucked in a large in a large breath, brushing the hair from her face as she considered her thoughts.

"She's the Red Huntress, right?"

"Yeah..." Jazz was silent, her eyes filling with worry.

"Promise me you'll be careful?"

"Always," She smiled, walking over to give him a comforting hug. After a few moments of their embrace Jazz broke away, her index finger only inches from his face.

"If she gives you any problems I will not hesitate to tell Dad _or _Mom." She said sternly.

"Jazz, stop worrying, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." He gave a small smiled, showing that he was still thankful for her concern.

"Sorry, overprotective sisterly instincts kicking in. I remember a time not long ago when you felt the same way about a certain guy I 'dated'..."

"That's different! He was a ghost bent on using your body to fix his own girlfriend!" Danny shouted, eyes flashing green as he thought of the memory.

"Then you should understand my fears, Danny." Jazz calmly stated, picking up her book from the table.

"You're just playing devil's advocate." Danny slumped back into the couch, blowing the bangs from his face.

"Perhaps, but in the end this is your decision Danny," She smiled, "And I'll respect whatever decision you make."

"Thanks, Jazz." Danny sighed in relief, allowing his head to fall to the cushion of the couch with a soft 'pfht' sound. He picked up the ring from where Jazz had left it on the table, throwing it up in the air and catching it with a satisfied smirk. Double checking that the shades were drawn and that his parents were still in the basement (doing things his mind could only speculate) and jumped through the ceiling to his bedroom. The halfa picked up his customized black and white cell phone (courteous of Sam) and scrolled to the V's in his contact list.

"Well, here goes nothing." He pressed the button, listening as the dialing tones passed.

"Hey, Danny!" The cheerful voice exclaimed.

"H-hey Val." _Focus,_ he told himself, "I was, erm, wondering if you...would, uh, like to go to the park with me?" He mentally slapped himself. _Gah, I'm such an idiot!_

"Like a date?" Danny's face grew even more red, rivaling that of a tomato.

"W-what? No! I mean-" He heard her giggle from the other side of the line.

"It's okay Danny, and I just got off of work so if you could give me an hour I'd be happy to go with you."

"R-really?" He could practically see her smiling.

"I'll see you in an hour, _Fenton._" She said playfully.

"All right!" Danny clicked his phone shut in satisfaction.

Little did the two know that they were fist pumping the air at the exact same moment...

**Just a couple of things, they're all older, probably 15-16ish (thus explaining Danny's attitude ;D). Oh Flirting with Disaster never happened, and for now assume that all of the other episodes have happened with the exception of Phantom Planet. Jazz is on break for college, just as an FYI :)**

**Review, please? :D**

_**~ForeverHalfa**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sighed as she threw her cell phone on her bed and gazed outside, watching as birds flew over the tall buildings along her street. She placed a calloused hand on her chin, giving her head a place to rest, though she wasn't thinking of anything in particular, well, save for a certain halfa and techno geek.

"Why won't those two respond to my texts? It's been about ten minutes..." Sam said to herself, now twirling a piece of her ebony hair between two fingers. She continued to stare at the phone, hoping to making time go faster. She huffed once more and made her way over to her bookshelf, picking up a book with a faded cover. She had skimmed the first paragraph the day before while at the Skulk and Lurk and was immediately interested in it as it was filled with all sorts of gothic poetry. She would never admit it to Tucker or Danny, she had a sweet spot for such a thing and even devoted some time here and there to write her own poetry. She kept the book hidden within her pillowcase as it was a dark shade of purple, guaranteeing to keep her cheery parents away from such a thing. She had to be careful with her parents as they would surely be after her if they discovered such a thing and its...contents. her grandmother wouldn't have any issue with it...but her parents were a much different story.

Sam dropped the book on the floor as her phone vibrated madly, signaling a new text.

"Jeez, I really need to fix that." She muttered, picking up the phone.

**[Tucker Foley, 3:03PM]**

**Nah Sam, I haven't seen Danny today. Maybe he's out doing... ya know.**

Sam frowned.

**[Sam Manson, 3:03PM]**

**I don't think so Tucker, we would know. Maybe we should head to his place to see if everything's fine.**

**[Tucker Foley, 3:04PM]**

**Sam, I think you're a little paranoid...or is it something else? ;)**

**[Sam Manson, 3:05PM]**

**I suggest you shut up. And I have the right to be concerned for him.**

A pout made its way to Sam's face as she sent the text, knowing very well what he was getting at.

**[Tucker Foley, 3:06PM]**

**You should just admit your love to him before it's too late. You may have realized it but you know Danny's helplessly oblivious, and it doesn't help that you act that way around him either. :\**

**[Sam Manson, 3:07PM]**

**Not now Tucker, but can we at least check it out? And would it kill you to stop using emoticons?**

**[Tucker Foley, 3:08PM]**

**Fine :P, and I'll be at your house in a few minutes.**

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose, that boy never seized to irritate her, but always in a good way. She pulled her combat boots out from her closet and slipped them on her feet, carefully knotting each of the strings so that they took the form of a limp bow. She took her new handbag and carefully set it at her waist, adjusting the strap on her shoulder. Usually she wouldn't carry things such as this, but she left her spider backpack in Salem in the late seventeenth century and wasn't particularly anxious to return to that time anytime soon.

Sam sighed once more and slid the phone inside of the shoulder bag, securing the clasp before standing and stretching out her tight limbs. She gave a yawn and ran a hand down her skirt to smooth out the wrinkles , smiling in satisfaction once she was through. She closed the door behind her and allowed her hand to greet the marble hand railing as she descended the grand staircase, her boots clicking loudly while doing so.

"Is that you, Sam?" She heard her grandmother call. Sam poked her head into the kitchen, her violet eyes making contact with the back of her grandmother's back.

"Yeah, it's me. Did you need something Grandma?" Sam asked, her grandmother locked eyes with her then cabinet that was a few feet above her.

"Ah, yes, would you be a dear and grab that little box in the back of the cupboard up there? I can't seem to reach it..." Sam hopped on top of the counter and reached into the depths of the cupboard, producing a small, crimson colored box with a faded white ribbon around the edges.

"This it, Grandma?" The elderly woman nodded her head and extended her hands, which Sam carefully placed in her hands. Her grandmother took the box and slowly caressed it between her fingers while Sam continued to watch her.

"Oh, how this brings back memories..." The woman said quietly, as if lost in memories of a long forgotten past. Sam cocked her head in confusion.

"What is that, Grandma?" Her grandmother gave a tired smiled before setting it in her lap.

"Oh, something gave me a very long time ago when I was about your age. Those were the days..." She trailed. Sam quietly exited when she saw the butler knock on the side of the door, making sure to kiss her grandmother on the forehead before leaving.

"Miss Sam, Mister Foley is in the front room and is awaiting you." The butler said in monotone.

"Thank you, that will be all." he bowed and disappeared into the depths of her house. Sam watched from a distance as Tucker was eyeing one of her parents many vases, getting an idea as she crept up behind him. Sam pinched the back of his neck, effectively scaring the African American teen.

"Oh my God!" He yelled, fumbling to catch the vase before in crashed to the wooden floor below. Sam couldn't help but laugh at her best friends antics while he shot her a look or irritation.

"Not cool," He said, gingerly setting the vase back on its pedestal.

"It was for me." Sam smirked, walking over to the grand double doors that served as an entrance to her house. She opened the one to her right, allowing the both of them to exit her exotic house.

"Danny's house?" Tucker asked, moving his hands to the straps of his backpack.

"Might as well start there, Jazz'll probably be home." Sam shrugged. "If anyone would know it'd be her." Tucker hummed in agreement as he pulled out his PDA and began to fumble around with the settings. Sam rolled her eyes at the technogeek, which didn't go unnoticed by him either.

"Hey, I'm updating the software, cut me some slack." He pouted. Sam shook her head.

"I spend less time on my computer than the amount of time you spend updating that thing. What are you even updating, or whatever?"

"I have a bunch of programs on here, you'll never know when that can come in handy. You of all people should know that." He gave her a playful jab in the side and Sam returned it with a much more powerful feel. Tucker smiled and turned towards the goth, storing the PDA back inside his backpack.

"Jeez, someone's rearing to go today."

"Hey, I'm out of the house, that's always a plus in my book." Tucker chuckled.

"With your parents, I guess that's true." Sam laughed along with him. They talked about casual things that happened in the past day, and found that it had been a rather quiet day. There wasn't even a single ghost, well, that they knew of. The two stopped in front of Danny's multi story home and knocked to the tune of 'Shave and a Haircut'. The two waited for only a moment before Jazz opened the door, a neutral expression plastered to her face.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, seemingly tired.

"Not much, can we come in?" Tucker asked, trying to peer inside.

"Ah, yes, sorry! I've been writing applications for colleges today, that's why I'm a little off." Jazz closed the door behind the two and led them to the family room where all different kinds of papers were strewn across the table. Sam frowned at this, it was unusual to see Jazz in a state such as this... In fact, she had _never_ seen Jazz act quite like this. Sam removed her purse and placed it near her feet while Tucker sat next to her, she flashed him a brief glance before turning her head to Jazz.

"How's the search for college going, Jazz?" Sam asked, trying to subtly look in the kitchen for Danny.

"Oh, pretty good I'd say. Cambridge is interested and so is Phoenix, but I don't really want to leave Amity... Chicago's fine I guess, but that's going to get old quick." Jazz sighed. "But you two are probably looking for Danny aren't you?" Tucker gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, we haven't heard from him at all today and last time we saw him was school yesterday-"

"We just wanted to make sure he's okay." Sam interjected, grabbing the black and violet lace of her skirt. Jazz looked down at her own hands and closed her eyes.

"You guys know Valerie?" Sam and Tucker exchanged a quick look of worry.

"You're parents aren't home, are they?"

"No," Jazz responded, her lips pursing.

"Well, we know she's the Red Huntress and she's out for Phantom." Tucker said quietly.

"She's not out for him, is she?" Sam asked, worry lacing her voice.

"...Not in that way, actually it's Danny." Jazz rubbed her temples and pinched the bride of her nose.

"Oh God, what did Danny do now?" Sam's eyes grew wide as she moved closer to Jazz, anxious as to what was troubling her. Jazz looked out the window before returning her eyes to the ground below.

"He's asking Valerie out." The two dropped their jaws, the information not registering.

"W-what do you mean he's asking Valerie out?" Tucker stammered, turquoise eyes dilated with fear.

"It's just that, he's going to ask her out and it sounds like she's gonna say yes!" Jazz blurted, throwing her arms up in the air. Sam pushed past the two and made her way to the door, slamming in hard behind her.

"I hoped this day wouldn't come." Tucker sighed.

"I know what you mean Tucker," Jazz placed a hand on his shoulder. "But she needs to tell him and not us, and Danny needs to realize it most of all. All we can do is be there for them and support them, there's no telling what can happen."

"And it's not gonna end well either, is it?"

"You know it."

**I apologize for my absence, if you are wondering where I've been please check my profile. Plus I update that quite often anyways :).**

**Review please! I need all the motivation I can get :D.**

**~ForeverHalfa**


End file.
